I GOT YOU
by loezia
Summary: Kisah manis Wonkyu, one shoot tiap chapternya. Warning : Genderswitch.
1. Chapter 1

Siwon terduduk lesu di kursi kerjanya, ummanya terus saja memaksanya untuk menikah. Memangnya menikah itu asal mencari pasangan saja? batin siwon kesal. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu sering ummanya mengatakan soal pernikahan, sampai-sampai siwon menjadi kebal dan setiap pembahasan itu mulai dibicarakan siwon selalu menghindar. namun ternyata bukan siwon saja yang kesal, namun nyonya choi itu juga ikut kesal karena satu-satunya anak lelaki keluarga Choi itu tidak juga memunculkan tanda-tanda memiliki kekasih. Puncaknya, saat sarapan tadi nyonya Choi mengatakan bahwa akan memberi waktu siwon sebulan, jika dalam 30 hari siwon tidak juga mengenalkan wanita di hadapan keluarganya maka sang umma akan menjodohkan siwon. Perjodohan? siwon sangat benci mendengarnya, seperti belum cukup saja masa mudanya habis untuk memegang cabang perusahaan appanya dan sekarang dia harus menikah dengan wanita yang ditentukan pula. Tidak akan!

"Changmin-ah, makan siang ini aku akan ke kantormu" choi siwon menelepon sahabatnya.

"Ne, hyung. Datang saja" Shim Changmin merupakan teman dekat siwon, ya walaupun perbedaan usia mereka 3 tahun namun itu bukan jadi halangan mereka untuk bersahabat. Orangtua Siwon dan Changmin memang bersahabat sejak muda, dan karena memiliki hobby dan kesenangan yang sama tidak sulit untuk kedua pemuda ini menjadi dekat. Changmin baru beberapa bulan ini pindah cabang kantor yang tidak jauh dari tempat siwon kerja, sebelumnya kantor changmin ada di luar kota. Tentu saja siwon senang mendengar kabar itu, seperti sekarang jika ada waktu luang siwon biasanya akan mengajak temannya itu untuk makan diluar sambil menghabiskan waktu istirahat.

Siwon memarkir mobilnya kemudian berjalan dengan gagahnya ke arah tempat makan di kantor changmin, hal ini sudah pasti menarik perhatian beberapa orang terutama wanita. Lelaki tampan, tinggi, memakai setelan jas hitam, berjalan dengan senyum joker yang tampak manly, siapa yng tidak tergiur melihat namja ini. Changmin yang duduk di salah satu kursi di kafetaria itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya malas.

"Hai, min-ah" sapa siwon sambil mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan changmin.

"Hyung, kenapa tidak makan di luar saja seperti biasanya? kau tidak lihat wanita-wanita itu seperti akan menerkammu?" siwon hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan, dan pelayan wanita yang tampaknya salah satu dari 'fans' dadakan siwon segera mendekat dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Aku mau satu lasagna dan segelas coke" siwon menatap pelayan itu sambil memarkan dimplenya. Oh, hapir saja perempuan itu terjengkang jika tidak ada meja di belakangnya, maka dia mengaduh pelan saat ujung meja menabrak punggungnya dan segera berlalu dengan wajah merah menahan malu.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat suasana kantormu, siapa tau ada wanita yang 'hot'" siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah changmin.

"Aigoo, aku tau kau mengatakan itu karena sedang stress eommonim memaksa kau mencari wanita untuk dinikahi kan? kalau kau playboy mungkin kau akan dengan mudah mendapatkan wanita manapun, lihat saja, kau mapan, dari keluarga terpandang, dengan bonus tampan. Tapi nyatanya di umurmu yang hampir 30 ini kau tidak pernah beruntung dalam masalah percintaan" changmin mencibir yang hanya dibalas dengusan siwon.

"Aku kesal, min. Umma terus mendesakku, tidak tahukah umma kalau mencari istri tidak semudah mencari wanita yang hanya ingin kau jadikan kekasih. Apalagi kau tau sendiri bagaimana mantan-mantan kekasihku, rata-rata mereka hanya tergoda dengan harta appa" siwon cemberut yang membuat changmin terkekeh.

"Mian, hyung. Aku tidak ingin membuat moodmu semakin buruk. Kau pasti akan segera menemukan wanita idamanmu, hyung" ujar changmin menenangkan.

Mereka menghabiskan makanan sambil sesekali berbincang, sampai mereka dikejutkan oleh gebrakan seorang wanita dengan rambut sebahu yang langsung memberi tatapan tajam pada changmin.

"Yak!Shim Changmin, kau berjanji akan membantu pekerjaanku dan tidak akan istirahat sebekum itu kelar, dan sekarang kau malah enak-enakan bersantai di sini" wanita itu mempoutkan bibirnya dengan memberikan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Astaga! aku lupa, kyuhyun. Aku akan segera membereskannya setelah makan. Promise." Changmin tersenyum lebar sambil memberi tanda V dengan jarinya sebagai tanda dia akan menepati janji. Wanita yang dipanggil kyuhyun itu hanya mendesah kasar dan berbalik untuk mengambil makan berganti arah menatap siwon ingin mengucapkan maaf karena makan siangnya terganggu, tapi changmin justru terkejut karena siwon hanya menatap datar dengan wajah bodoh. Changmin mengikuti arah pandangan siwon kemudian melebarkan matanya. Choi Siwon mengikuti seluruh gerak-gerik Kyuhyun.

"Hyung!" changmin mengibaskan tangannya di depan mata siwon, namun namja kelewat tampan itu justru menepis tangan changmin dan kembali menatap ke arah kyuhyun yang kini sedang menunduk mengambil minuman di mesin penjual.

"Hyung, jangan menatap Cho Kyuhyun dengan wajah kelaparan, wanita itu lebih galak daripada singa" changmin berkata setengah berbisik. Dan benar saja, baru saja changmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia melihat kyuhyun berjalan lagi ke arah mereka dengan kilatan mata marah.

"Permisi, tuan. Tapi bisakah anda tidak menatap orang lain seperti itu? itu membuat ku risih" kata kyuhyun tepat di depan siwon.

"Oh, sejak kapan malaikat bisa berbicara dengan manusia?" siwon berkata sambil menopang dagunya dan masih tersenyum bodoh. Kyuhyun menganga dan changmin menatap siwon horor.

"H-hyung, sepertinya kau harus kembali bekerja" ucap changmin setelah kesadarannya kembali.

"Wae? aku sedang menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapanku" kyuhyun rasa-rasanya hendak menggetok kepala namja yang menurutnya gila itu, namun dia mengurungkan niat karena bagaimanapun juga dia bukan tipe wanita yang suka kekerasan.

"changmin, aku harap kau bisa berbicara bahasa yang dimengerti pria gila ini. Katakan padanya, aku tidak suka dipandangi dengan pandangan mesum seperti itu dan suruh dia jauh-jauh dari pandanganku!" kyuhyun berkata keras kemudian segera berbalik dan pergi dari kafetaria itu.

"Hyung! kembali ke kantormu!" changmin menggoyangka bahu siwon agar pria itu bangun dari kegilaannya.

"Arasseo, aku akan kembali bekerja. Tapi besok aku akan kembali lagi kemari untuk menemui..em..kyuhyun? cho kyuhyun? aigoo, namanya begitu manis seperti pemiliknya" dan siwon segera beranjak meninggalkan changmin yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena frustasi.

"Cobaan apalagi ini. Dan demi Tuhan, mana ada setan wanita manis" changmin menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri.

Malam ini changmin kesal bukan main, setelah kyuhyun memaksanya menyelesaikan sebagian besar tugas wanita itu, dia hanya butuh istirahat di kasur empuknya, namun begitu dia membuka pintu rumahnya, dia mendapati siwon sedang duduk bersama kedua orangtuanya di ruang tamu.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, minnie. Siwon sudah menunggumu daritadi. Dia pasti sangat merindukanmu karena ka terlalu sering di luar kota sampai-sampai dia datang ke sini malam-malam untuk mencarimu. Jja, naiklah ke kamar changmin, siwonnie" kata nyonya shim ramah.

Merindukannya? changmin rasanya ingin menggeret hyungnya itu dan melemparnya ke luar rumah. Alih-alih menyeret siwon, changmin hanya membiarkan siwon membuntutinya berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Apa lagi, hyung? tidak mungkin kau merindukanku kan? karena aku rasa kau masih doyan wanita" ucap changmin asal sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Siwon duduk di tepi ranjang changmin dan menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Cho kyuhyun sudah punya kekasih kah? atau..suami?" siwon menggerakkan alisnya. Changmin mendengus menahan kesal.

"Aku kira kau sudah lupa dengan wanita itu. Kekasih satu-satuny kyuhyun adalah benda kotak bernama PSP. Puas?" siwon nyengir kuda mendapat jawaban dari changmin.

"kau mengenal dia dengan baik?" siwon kembali bertanya, kali ini changmin duduk bersila menghadap siwon.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya 3 tahun ini, dia berasal dari kantor lamaku dulu, saat aku pindah ternyata dia pun dipindah, jadilah aku membantunya mencari apartemen dan keperluan untuk tempatnya tinggal. Bisa dibilang kami cukup dekat" changmin menyeringai melihat siwon cemberut.

"Kau..tidak menyukainya kan?" tanya siwon ragu.

"Tidak ada yang tidak suka pada kyuhyun, hyung. Dia cantik, tegas, imut, kulitnya halus, bibirnya semerah cherry, tubuhnya sexy, ta-" changmin menghentikan kata-katany saat melihat siwon berdiri dan hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ya!Ya! Hyung! kau tidak mendengarkan aku,eoh?" siwon yang hendak meraih gagang pintu berbalik menengok changmin dengan wajah ditekuk, changmin tentu saja tertawa dalam hati karena bisa menggoda hyungnya itu.

"Sudahlah, min. Mungkin dia lebih cocok denganmu" siwon berkata lesu.

"Baiklah kalau kau bicara begitu, padahal aku baru mau bilang kalau aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita galak seperti kyuhyun dan berniat membantumu untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi kalau kau tidak berminat ya sudah" changmin pura-pura menunjukkan wajah kecewa, berbeda dengan siwon yang kini matanya berbinar. Dan dalam hitungan detik, tubuh changmin terjengkang ke kasur karena siwon menerjangnya dan memeluk erat sahabatnya itu.

"Gomawo, min-ah" siwon tak menghiraukan changmin yang berteriak protes agar siwon melepas pelukannya.

Siang ini siwon kembali mendatangi kantor changmin pagi-pagi sekali sebelum dia menuju ke kantornya.

"Ingat hyung, sekeras-kerasnya hati pasti bisa luluh kalau kau memberi perhatian. Kyuhyun hanya keras kepala tapi sebenarnya dia baik" siwon teringat kata-kata changmin semalam.

Siwon berdiri di depan pintu kantor sahabatnya itu, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Tiga puluh menit sebelum jam kerja, changmin tampak berjalan ke arah pintu dan ternganga luar biasa melihat kawannya berdiri dengan senyum bodoh danmelambai ke arahnya. Bukan itu yang mengagetkannya, tapi...sebuah banner dengan pita yang terpasang di depan pintu dengan tulisan "Selamat Pagi, Nona Cho". Changmin segera berjalan cepat, hendak mengambil banner itu sebelum kyuhyun datang. Namun sayang, nampaknya lelaki tinggi satu ini terlambat, karena wanita yang ditakutinya ada tepat berada di belakangnya dan berjalan melewati changmin untuk lebih dulu menarik banner itu.

"Jadi dia bukan melambai padaku, tapi pada kyuhyun" gumam changmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun sekarang menatap tajam ke arah siwon, dengan pipi merah menahan marah atau malu, entahlah mungkin keduanya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"tanyanya ketus.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu sekaligus memperkenalkan diri padamu, nona cho" siwon berkata santai.

"Aku pertegas padamu, aku tidak tertarik dengan orang sepertimu dan asal kau tau aku..aku sudah memiliki kekasih" kyuhyun berkata ragu di akhir kalimatnya.

"OOh ya? tapi changminnie bilang kau masih sendiri sejak 3 tahun changmin mengenalmu" dan tatapan gelap kyuhyun langsung diarahkan pada changmin yang berada di belakangnya, namja itu justru memalingkan muka pura-pura tidak tau.

"Oke, aku kalah. Baiklah aku pertegas, kau ingin menyapaku? oh hai, selamat pagi" ucap kyuhyun pura-pura dibuat manis.

"Dan ingin memperkenalkan diri? kurasa semua orang di korea tau siapa kau, dan aku hanya tau kau teman changmin dan itu sudah cukup aku rasa" kyuhyun segera pergi meninggalkan 2 namja itu, namun siwon masih tetap tersenyum.

""Hyung, aku bilang perhatian bisa meluluhkan atinya tapi bukan dengan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian tidak hanya kyuhyun tapi seluruh orang kantor!dan bisakah kau tidak tersenyum seperti itu, kau tampak bodoh, hyung" changmin menegur siwon.

"Arra..arra..aku akan datang lagi besok dan memberi kejutan lagi untuknya. Ah, nona cho kenapa kau begitu manis" siwon segera pergi meninggalkan changmin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Yak! hyung! kau bahkan tidak mendengarkanku. Aiish! aku tau dia bodoh dari dulu, kenapa sekarang dia tak hanya bodoh tapi juga gila" changmin bermonolog.

Kyuhyun sedang menata mejanya untuk bersiap makan siang saat tiba-tiba seorang satpam datang menghampirinya dan memberinya sebuah box.

"Kiriman untuk anda, nona" katanya. Setelah mengucap terima kasih, kyuhyun membuka box itu. Rupanya berisi sekotak makanan berisi nasi dengan lauk ikan salmon, beberapa sayur dan salad, taklupa secarik kertas.

"Selamat makan siang, nona cho. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mengajakmu makan siang bersama :( -CSW"

Kyuhyun meremas kertas itu dan berjalan ke arah meja changmin.

"Lihat apa yang temanmu lakukan!" changmin yang sedang menulis, menaikkan kepalanya untukmenatap kyuhyun dngan alis berkerut tanda tidak mengerti.

"Temanmu dengan inisial CSW itu mengirimi aku makan siang dan note tidak penting"changmin mendengus.

"Dengar, kyu. Aku minta maaf karena sahabatku bernama Choi Siwon itu memang kelewat gila, tapi jangan bawa-bawa aku dalam urusan kalian. Oh, makanan? kalau kau tidak mau aku bersedia menghabiskannya" kyuhyun semakin kesal pada changmin.

"Mungkin memang sebaiknya aku diamkan saja namja itu. Bermimpi saja kau soal makanan, makanan tetap untukku" changmin tidak bisa menahan tawanya, wanita itu memang pecinta makanan sama seperti dirinya.

Semenjak hari itu, ada saja yang siwon kirim untuk kyuhyun, bunga mawar, makanan, minuman multivitamin, jepit rambut, boneka, coklat dan beberapa barang lain yang tentu saja diantar bersama catatan-catatan cheessy khas siwon. Bukan berarti siwon tidak berusaha datang menemui kyuhyun, beberapa kali dia datang namun hanya di jawab ketus oleh wanita itu dan juga siwon yang mulai sibuk mengurus cabang barunya sehingga dia tidak bisa datang setiap hari.

"Kyu, kau ada acara setelah ini?" tanya changmin saat jam kerja selesai.

"Tidak, wae? kau ingin mentraktirku makan?" ucap kyuhyun berbinar.

"Ck..hanya makanan saja di otakmu. Tapi baiklah aku akan mengajakmu makan apa saja yang kau mau, asal kau menemani aku ke mall, aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk ulang taun victoria"kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, dia tau temannya itu berpacaran jarak jauh dengan victoria yang juga teman kerja mereka di kantor cabang sebelumnya, kyuhyun tau betapa sedihnya changmin saat harus berpacaran jarak jauh.

"Kajja, aku akan memilihkan kado yang bagus tapi aku akan menagihmu dengan buanyaaak makanan" kyuhyun melonjak senang dengan mata membulat tanda tertarik.

"Kau bisa bersikap seperti kucing manis seperti ini, sayangnya kau lebih sering menjadi harimau galak" ucap changmin yang berhasil dihadiahi sebuah jitakan di kepalanya dan hanya dibalas cengiran oleh changmin.

Changmin sedang dibantu kyuhyun memilih jam tangan yang cocok untuk victoria saat tiba-tiba siwon datang dan berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Hai, min-ah. Hai, nona cho"sapa siwon. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya dan menattap changmin.

"Kau! kau mengundang dia kan?" tebak kyuhyun yang membuat changmin menelan ludahnya gugup.

"A-aniyo. H-hyung, darimana kau tau kami di sini?" changmin berpura-pura bertanya pada siwon.

"Karena dimanapun ada cho kyuhyun, choi siwon akan selalu berada di dekatnya" wajah kyuhyun memerah dan hanya memalingkan muka untuk melihat etalase kembali.

"Wae, nona cho? kau marah padaku?" ucap siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kyuhyun yang membuat wanita itu bergidik.

"Singkirkan senyum berdimplesmu itu,menyebalkan!" kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Dimplesku akhir-akhir ini sering muncul karena memikirkanmu membuatku bahagia" kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ah, nona cho, liat gelang itu. Wah, pasti bagus berada di tanganmu. Aku akan membelinya untukmu" kyuhyun melihat ke arah jari siwon, ya gelang itu cukup bagus, dengan warna hijau berhias sapphire cocok sekali dengan kulit pucat kyuhyun. Siwon hendak menagngkat tangannya memanggil pelayan, namun kyuhyun segera menahan tangan siwon.

"Maaf, tuan choi, aku tidak tertarik dengan uangmu, dan kalu aku memangmenginginkan sesuatu aku bisa membelinya dengan uangku sendiri. jangan kau pikir kau bisa mendekati wanita dengan hartamu" ucap kyuhyun tegas dan dia segera keluar dari toko itu. Siwon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum sadar dan memberi isyarat pada changmin bahwa dia akan menyusul kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh changmin. Siwon setengah berlari menyusul kyuhyun yang berjalan di depannya, siwon menarik lengan kyuhyun untuk berbalik menghadapnya, kyuhyun menepis tangan siwon tapi tetap menatap namja itu.

"Mianhae, kyu. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Oke aku akui beberapa wanita yang dekat denganku hanya ingin uangku, tapi aku yakin kau tidak seperti itu. Mian..mian..aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu"siwon berkata serius dengan wajah menyesal, entah mengapa kemarahan kyuhyun segera menguap.

"Arraseo, kali ini aku maafkan. Traktir aku makan sekarang, telpon changmin untuk menyusul dan jangan panggil aku 'kyu' itu hanya untuk teman dekatku saja" kyuhyun berkata sambil berjalan, siwon tersenyum lebar dan mengikuti langkah kyuhyun.

"kalau begitu, kyunnie?"

"No. Itu seperti anak bayi"

"Kyunna?"

"No."

"Um..Baby?"

"N-no!" dan kyuhyun segera berjalan cepat dengan semburat pink di pipinya berharap siwon tidak melihatnya.

Dua minggu sudah siwon mendekati kyuhyun, bahkan sekarang siwon aktif mengirim pesan teks setiap pagi dengan ucapan "Selamat Pagi, Princess", "Sudah bangun? Semoga menikmati harimu" dan juga ucapan selamat malam atau selamat tidur yang sama cheessynya, kadang kyuhyun membalas dengan kata-kata ketus atau bahkan tidak membalas sama sekali. Namun sang lelaki tampan tentu tidak menyerah, bahkan menurut changmin siwon sekarnag gila karena terobsesi pada kyuhyun.

Hari ini salah satu pimpinan perusahaan changmin datang, sehingga di kantor sibuk dengan rapat dan sebagainya, tapi bukan itu yang membuat kyuhyun bad mood, itu karena Park Yoochun, sang atasan, terkenal sebagai lelaki genit dan suka menggoda wanita single padahal dia sendiri sudah memiliki istri, dan kali ini sasaran Yoochun adalah kyuhyun. Tak ayal kyuhyun menjadi uring-uringan, karena Yoochun meminta kyuhyun membawakan filenya, mengkoreksi pekerjaan staff lain, sampai menemaninya makan siang bersama direksi lain. Kyuhyun senang melihat jam di dinding menunjukkan angka 7 di mana sudah waktunya dia pulang, dia segera membereskan mejanya dan bersiap mengangkat tasnya saat sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, temani aku makan malam dan karaoke bersama Jung Yunho dari Jung Corps malam ini, oke?" kata Yoochun, changmin yang sedang menelepon di belakang yoochun bisa melihat kyuhyun menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan memohon seolah ingin diselamatkan, tiba-tiba changmin menyeringai.

"Kyu, kekasihmu menunggu di bawah. Cepatlah turun" changmin menginterupsi pura-pura tidak mendengar yoochun yang tadi mengajak kyuhyun dan segera keluar ruangan, sedangkan kyuhyun membulatkan matanya antara kaget dan bingung. Apa changmin lupa kalau dia masih single?

"O-oh, ne. A-aku sampai lupa" kyuhyun menjawab gugup, dia berpikir changmin ini pasti ide changmin untuk melepaskannya dari jeratan atasannya itu.

"Wah, kau sudah punya kekasih? baiklah, ayo kita turun ke bawah bersama, mungkin aku bisa berkenalan dengannya" kyuhyun tercekat. Bukankah ini hanya drama saja? changmin mengatakan itu agar yoochun segera pergi? kyuhyun tidak tau harus menjawab apa dan hanya bisa mengangguk sambil berjalan beriringan dengan yoochun. Sampai di lobby, kyuhyun terkejut melihat siwon sudah berdiri di dekat pintu mengenakan pakaian formal khas pulang kerja. Yoochun tampak mengerutkan kening kemudian menatap siwon lekat.

""C-choi Siwon-ssi?" panggil yoochun ragu, siwon segera mendekatinya dan menjabat tangan yoochun.

"Oh, hai Yoochun-ssi. Apa kabar?" siwon tersenyum.

"Jadi kau kekasih kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya yoochun, namun siwon dan kyuhyun tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ah, kebetulan Yoochun-ssi dan aku pernah bekerjasama, jadi kami saling kenal. Kalian ada rencana pergi bersama?" tanya siwon dengan pandangan mengintimidasi ke arah yoochun.

"Aku meminta kyuhyun-ssi menemaniku makan malam dan karaoke dengan Jung Yunho, kalau kau mengijinkan" Yoochun menatap siwon.

"Oh kalau untuk urusan kerja tentu saja aku tidak masalah, tapi karena ini sudah diluar jam kerja tentu aku keberatan jika kalian hanya berdua, mungkin aku bisa ikut dengan kalian" siwon berkata dengan percaya diri.

Setelah memberi tau dimana tempatnya, yoochun mengambil mobilnya, sedangkan kyuhyun dengan ogah-ogahan naik ke mobil siwon.

"Tadi aku menelepon changmin untuk menemui kalian di kantor, aku menunggu di mobil, tapi mendadak changmin bilang aku harus ke lobby karena kau menungguku. Bukankah itu kebetulan yang menyenangkan?" siwon membuka pembicaraan di dalam mobil, kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas kasar.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja" kali ini posisi kyuhyun tidak dalam kondisi yang bisa membuatnya memarahi siwon atau changmin, bukan berarti dia senang pergi dengan siwon namun lebih baik begini daripada dia harus bersama dengan bosnya yang mesum itu.

"Yoochun tidak menyentuhmu kan? aku tau dia playboy kelas raja, jadi dia suka menggoda wanita-wanita. Tapi aku yakin kau lebih tergoda denganku kan?" siwon mengedipkan matanya ke arah kyuhyun yang menunjukkan ekspresi sebal.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia menyentuhku?" kyuhyun berkata ketus, namun mendadak siwon menghentikan mobilnya yang membuat dahi kyuhyun hampir mengenai jendela depan, untung saja dia menggunakan sabuk pengaman.

"Ya! kau ingin membunuhku, eoh?" kyuhyun setengah berteriak. Siwon menarik tubuh kyuhyun dan menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tangan besar siwon, kyuhyun merasa nafasnya menjadi pendek, atau dia lupa bernafas? wajah siwon yang tampan dan rambut-rambut halus di dagunya sungguh pemandangan yang sulit diutarakan.

"Aku tidak suka lelaki mesum seperti yoochun menyentuhmu, kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari dia, mengerti?" kyuhyun hanya mengangguk gugup.

"D-dia tidak menyentuhku, a-aku hanya bercanda" siwon mengendurkan tangannya lalu mengusap pipi kyuhyun lembut, kyuhyun merasa jantungnya hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

"Kau tau aku menyukaimu, aniya, mencintaimu. Kau berhak menolakku, jika kau menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik, aku tidak akan melepasmu jika kau bersama lelaki yangg tidak pantas untukmu" setelah berkata seperti itu siwon kembali menjalankan mobilnya dan kyuhyun hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Saat makan kyuhyun lebih banyak diam, sedangkan siwon yang ternyata juga sudah mengenal Yunho terhanyut dalam obrolan bisnis pengusaha-pengusaha muda itu.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya kami pulang. Kau lelah, baby?" siwon menengok ke arah kyuhyun yang mengerjapkan matanya, terkejut dengan panggilan siwon. Yunho dan Yoochun hanya tersenyum melihat lovey dovey pasangan itu.

"Jja, kita pulang. Pekerjaanmu pasti sangat berat hari ini jadi jam segini kau sudah kecapean" siwon menarik tangan kyuhyun, dan kyuhyun berpamitan pada kedua lelaki lain di hadapannya dengan membungkukkan badannya.

Siwon mengantar kyuhyun ke depan apartemennya.

"Gomawo sudah menemaniku" ucap kyuhyun lembut saat akan membuka pintu mobil siwon. Siwon yang baru kali ini dihadapkan dengan kyuhyun yang ramah terkesiap, kemudian tersenyum lebar hingga kedua lubang di pipinya tampak begitu dalam.

"Ne, selamat malam"

Semenjak mereka pergi bersama, siwon sama sekali tidak menghubungi kyuhyun, bahkan hadiah-hadiah kecil tidak ada lagi yang datang dan ini sudah berlangsung hampir 1 minggu. Sepanjang hari ini pula changmin bisa melihat kyuhyun yang terus mempoutkan bibirnya, dan bila ada yang tidak menyenangkan sedikit saja dia akan mengomel.

"Kyu, ayo makan malam bersama" ajak changmin saat jam pulang.

"Aku tidak bernapsu" ucapnya singkat sambil menata kertas-kertas di mejanya.

"Aku melihatmu dari kemarin selalu melewatkan makan siang, kau sakit? tidak biasanya kau tidak mau makan"

"Huft..entahlah, chwang. Aku sedang tidak bersemangat" changmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau merindukan siwon, kau bisa menghubunginya, kau punya nomornya bukan?" changmin menyeringai yang dibalas tatapan tajam kyuhyun.

"Aku mau pulang" ucapnya ketus lalu meninggalkan changmin

Kyuhyun membeli kopi di mesin penjual di dekat lobby, saat sedang menyesap kopinya, televisi besar di depannya menampilkan berita bisnis, suaranya memang tidak terdengar karena suasana yang ramai, namun tampak di situ lelaki yang dikenalnya, Choi Siwon, berjalan dengan wanita cantik, dan tulisan berita di situ tertera "Acara pertunangan akan digelar besar-besaran di kediaman keluarga Choi". Kyuhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan gelasnya, dia segera pergi tanpa ingin melihat lebih lanjut, entah kenapa hatinya seperti teriris, ingin menangis tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus menangis?

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya ke salah satu bakery kesukaannya, yah, jika sedang stress kyuhyun suka menyemil sesuatu yang manis. Saat sedang memilih kue di etalase, dia mendengar pemilik toko berbicara dengan seseorang di dekatnya.

"Saya ingin membayar cake dan kue yang saya pesan kemarin" seorang wanita tampak menyodorkan kuitansi pada pemilik toko, kyuhyun baru menyadari wanita itu adalah wanita yang dia lihat di televisi bersama siwon. Benar saja, taklama Siwon memasuki toko itu, kyuhyun berpura-pura menengok ke etalase agar siwon tidak melihatnya.

"Ini, silahkan tanda tangan di sini. Wah, semoga acaramu berjalan lancar, nona Choi" ucap pemilik toko. Kyuhyun terkesiap. Choi? bahkan pemilik toko itu sudah memanggilnya seorang Choi? apa sebenarnya mereka sudah menikah? dada kyuhyun terasa sesak, air matanya terasa sudah menumpuk di sudut matanya. Kyuhyun pun segera berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, dan tepat di saat itu, siwon menengok ke arah pintu dan mendapati sosok kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berlari ke arah taman dan duduk di kursi panjang di dekat danau, perasaannya tidak karuan. Dia menunduk dan meremas dadanya kuat-kuat, rasanya susah sekali bernafas saat ini.

"Kyu?" kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar suara berat memanggilnya, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati siwon di depannya menatap dengan wajah khawatir.

"Gwencana?" siwon kembali bertanya karena reaksi kyuhyun yang tidak dia mengerti. Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan menatap siwon tajam dengan mata memerah karena menahan air matanya.

"Pergi dari hadapanku!" ucap kyuhyun tegas.

"Wae?" siwon bertanya bingung. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh siwon hingga namja ittu sedikit melangkah ke belakang.

"Kau! kau dengan kelakuan bodohmu, dengan pesan-pesan gilamu. Kau! yang selalu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku dengan seenaknya tersenyum dengan dimplesmu. Dan tiba-tiba kau hilang begitu saja, tanpa kabar, tanpa pesan, dan aku melihat berita sore ini pertunangan di keluarga choi. Dan sekarang aku melihatmu dengan wanita lain mengurus pertunangan. kau pikir aku tidak punya perasaan, hah?! Kau pikir kau bisa datang dan pergi sesukamu sendiri? Kau pikir karena kau kaya kau bisa mempermainkan wanita manapun? K-" siwon mendengarkan kyuhyun, namun tidak tahan melihat wanita itu muai meneteskan air mata, demi apapun, siwon lebih memilih kyuhyun bersikap acuh padanya tapi tidak dengan menangis, siwon tidak bisa melihat wajah wanita itu bersedih, maka siwon segera menarik tubuh kyuhyun hingga membentur dadanya dan memeluknya erat, tidak mempedulikan kyuhyun yang berusaha melepaskannya. lama kelamaan kyuhyun tidak melawan lagi, namun berganti dengan tangisan yang cukup keras. Siwon membelai punggung kyuhyun hingga hanya terdengar isakan-isakan kecil.

"Jadi kau cemburu,hm?" tanya siwon di telinga kyuhyun.

"Aku..hiks..tidak..hiks..cemburu" masih terdengar sisa isakan kyuhyun, tangannya meremas ujung kemeja siwon, dia tidak ingin membalas pelukan lelaki tampan di hadapannya.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan mengurusi pertunangan itu lagi kalau menurutmu membantu acara pertunangan adik sendiri itu salah" siwon berkata santai, dan seketika kyuhyun melepas pegangannya pada siwon dan menatap siwon dengan wajah bingung. Kyuhyun mencerna kata-kata siwon dan menyadari bahwa pemilik toko tadi memanggil wanita itu 'nona choi' bukan 'nyonya choi', sontak wajah kyuhyun memerah sempurna.

Takut siwon melihatnya, kyuhyun justru menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang siwon.

"Bodoh, lalu kenapa kau pergi begitu saja, hm?" tanya kyuhyun lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh siwon.

"Mianhae, setelah aku mengantarmu pulang tiba-tiba perusahaan di Taiwan meneleponku karena ada masalah di sana, malam itu juga aku terbang dan entah kenap ponselku tidak bisa digunakan, aku sudah menghubungi changmin ku kira dia memberitahumu?" kyuhyun bertanya ragu dan merasakan kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Entah apa yang ada dipikiran tiang listrik itu sehingga tidak menyampaikan pesanku, aku begitu sibuk di sana. Dan baru tadi pagi aku tiba di korea, Choi Jiwon, dongsaengku meminta aku menemani mengurus acaranya" siwon menjelaskan, kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap lekat ke mata siwon.

"Jangan pergi seperti itu lagi, arra?" kyuhyun berkata sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan siwon mau tidak mau tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau pertunangan Jiwon minggu depan sekalian saja dengan pertunangan kita,hm? kau mau kan?" wajah kyuhyun kembali memerah dan berjalan menjauh dari siwon menuju mobilnya sambil berteriak.

"Dalam mimpimu, Choi Siwon!" ucap kyuhyun sambil menahan senyumnya.

"Aku akan mimpi indah malam ini, Choi Kyuhyun!" siwon menyahuti, kemudian mengambil ponsel di kantongnya, menulis pesan, kemudian berlari menyusul kyuhyun.

 **To: Umma**

 **Aku akan membawa calon menantu malam ini.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri, gadis cantik itu kini duduk di sofa apartemennya dengan mengenakan dress pesta berwarna biru tua yang menonjolkan kulit putih susunya, tidak lupa dandanan minimalis menghiasi wajahnya. Beberapa waktu lalu siwon meneleponnya dan mengatakan akan menjemput kyuhyun 1 jam lagi, dan entah kenapa kyuhyun begitu bodoh, pikirnya, karena saat itu juga dia bersiap.

Ting..tong..ting..tong..

Sedikit terkejut mendengar bunyi bel, kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya ketika membuka pintu. Dan dihadapannya telah berdiri seorang Choi Siwon yang tersenyum menawan lengkap dengan seikat bunga mawar di tangannya.

Chup!

Tanpa aba-aba siwon mengecup pipi kyuhyun sekilas yang membuat yeoja itu terbelalak namun tidak merespon, masih dengan bibir yang dimajukan dan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Mianhae, aku terlambat 10 menit, jalanan cukup padat tadi, dan aku membelikan bunga ini dulu untukmu, baby" siwon memasang tampang memelas. Kyuhyun mengambil bunga dari tangan siwon dan berjalan ke arah meja untuk meletakkannya tanpa menjawab ucapan siwon.

"Aigoo, babyKyu merajuk, eoh? Baiklah, aku janji setelah makan malam bersama keluargaku nanti, aku akan membelikan tteokboki atau es krim sebanyak yang kau mau" siwon berusaha membujuk dengan makanan yang dia tau dari changmin merupakan makanan kesukaan kyuhyun.

"Pertama, sejak kapan kau diijinkan memanggilku baby. Kedua, aku tidak mau ada kata 'atau', aku mau dua-duanya" akhirnya kyuhyun menjawab yang membuat kedua dimples siwon tampak begitu dalam.

"Arraseo, apapun yang kau inginkan" dan siwon langsung memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang karena posisi yeoja itu membelakanginya.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh memberi panggilan sayang pada kekasihku sendiri, hm?" tanya siwon di telinga kyuhyun, kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan siwon, namun namja itu begitu kuat memegang pinggang ramping kyuhyun.

"Yak! sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasihmu?" kata kyuhyun kencang sambil terus bergerak untuk terlepas dari kungkungan siwon.

"Um..sejak kau menangis di pelukanku kemarin sore?" mendengar jawaban siwon, kyuhyun berhenti bergerak dan tanpa siwon tahu semburat pink tampak di kedua pipi gempal kyuhyun. Merasa kyuhyun diam, siwon membalik tubuh kyuhyun dan menangkup wajah yeoja itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau tidak tau, betapa bahagianya aku saat di taman kemarin, ucapanmu menyiratkan bahwa kau mencintaiku, Cho Kyuhyun. Dan aku lebih mencintaimu" kyuhyun mendecih mendengar penuturan siwon, namun kedua tanganya meremas erat kemeja siwon.

"Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, kau tidak akan berdandan secantik ini untukku, bukan?" siwon menatap wajah cantik yang selalu dikaguminya itu, namun kyuhyun menjawab dengan mendorong tubuh siwon pelan, dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri! Berangkat sekarang sebelum bajuku semakin kusut karenamu!" siwon terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan kyuhyun, dia pun berjalan menyusul wanita itu.

=Flashback=

Siwon menyetir mobilnya dengan wajah sumringah, kyuhyun duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah sembab.

"Singkirkan senyum bodohmu itu, siwon-ssi" kata kyuhyun ketus.

"Oh ayolah, baby. kau baru saja mengungkapkan perasaanmu, bagaimana aku tidak senang" jawab siwon.

"aku sudah mengatakan pada ummaku untuk mengadakan makan malam bersama, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada mereka" kyuhyun menatap siwon dengan mata membulat.

"Apa kau sudah gila, hah? kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orangtuamu?" kyuhyun bertanya keras.

"Bukankah wajar kalau aku mengenalkan wanita yang aku cintai pada keluargaku?" kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan dengusan.

"Kau menyebalkan" gumam kyuhyun.

"Dan aku mencintaimu" jawab siwon senang.

Siwon mengantar kyuhyun sampai depan pintu apartemennya, tiba-tiba ponsel siwon berdering.

"Yeobseyo, umma" kyuhyun yang mendengarnya segera memandang ke arah siwon dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat.

"Nde, gwencana, aku akan mengaturnya nanti" siwon mematikan ponselnya dan menatap kyuhyun dengan senyumnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan tersenyum seperti itu, Choi" protes kyuhyun.

"Umma bilang, makan malamnya akan di adakan besok, kau akan datang kan?" kyuhyun tidak menjawab, namun membuka kunci pintu flatnya.

"M..mau kopi?" tanya kyuhyun lirih sambil membuka pintu, namun masih terdengar oleh siwon. Siwon tidak bisa tidak tersenyum karenanya.

"Bolehkah?" tanya siwon sambil memainkan alisnya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau!" kyuhyun hampir menutup pintunya namun ditahan oleh siwon.

"Tentu saja aku mau, mana mungkin aku menolak babyKyu" dan sore itu dihabiskan siwon dan kyuhyun dengan obrolan ringan. Baru saja siwon pulang, bel pintu kembali berdering. Dengan malas kyuhyun membukanya, dan tampak changmin dengan sebuah kotak ditangannya.

"Mau apa kamu?" tanya kyuhyun sambil membiarkan pintu terbuka, mempersilahkan changmin masuk.

"Jadi ini yang aku dapatkan setelah sahabatku berpacaran, eoh?" changmin meletakkan kotak itu di meja.

"Yak! siapa yang bilang aku berpacaran dengan Choi Siwon pabbo itu!" kyuhyun mengeyakkan dirinya di sofa.

"oh, jadi benar kau berpacaran dengan Siwon hyung" kyuhyun memberi death glare pada changmin.

"Aku tidak ingin lama-lama, aku hanya ingin memberikan gaun ini untukmu" changmin membuka kotaknya dan tampaklah sebuah dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna biru tua.

"Untuk apa?" tanya kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja untukmu, aku tau kau tidak memiliki baju untuk acara formal, bukankah besok kau akan dinner bersama keluarga siwon?" changmin bertanya menggoda.

"Diam. Dan sekarang pulanglah, aku ingin tidur" kyuhyun menyeret changmin ke depan pintu, namun sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, changmin sempat mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang sangat lirih dari kyuhyun.

=FLASHBACK END=

Saat menginjak rumah siwon, siwon terus menggandeng tangan kyuhyun dan berjalan beriringan, tampak beberapa kali kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya tanda gugup, namun siwon membelai punggung tangan kyuhyun seolah menenangkannya. Kegugupan kyuhyun memuncak saat mereka tiba di tempat makan, siwon menarikkan satu kursi untuk kyuhyun duduki. Makan malam keluarga yang dimaksud memang hanya makan malam yang dihadiri oleh orangtua siwon, Jiwon, serta calon tunangan Jiwon bernama Joongki. Acara itu diadakan di halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Choi dengan dekorasi sederhana namun elegan dan tentunya makanan mewah. Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan untuk menyapa anggota keluarga siwon.

"Cho Kyuhyun, imnida" kata kyuhyun lirih, Mama Choi memberi gerakan mempersilakan kyuhyun duduk. Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman, karena ibu maupun ayah siwon tampak tidak menunjukkan senyum padanya, seperti acuh dengan kehadiran kyuhyun.

"Umma, appa, jiwon, Joongki, perkenalkan ini Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihku" siwon berkata dengan senyum mengembang.

"Eonni, sepertinya kemarin kita bertemu di toko kue, bukan? ugh, pantas saja siwon oppa langsung meninggalkanku" kata jiwon dengan riang, mengingatnya kyuhyun tertunduk malu.

"N-nde, mianhae aku tidak tau kalau kau adik siwon-ssi, jiwon-ssi"

"Yak, hyung! bagaimana mungkin kau meminta kekasihmu memanggilmu dengan sufiks -ssi? ckckck..kalian ini. Dan bersikap santai saja noona panggil aku dan jiwon nama saja" joongki menyela.

"Aniyo, dia hanya malu saja, joongki-ah, biasanya dia memanggilku Siwonnie, bukan begitu, baby?" siwon menengok ke arah kyuhyun yang dibalas death glare olehnya. Kyuhyun menyamankan duduknya di sebelah si suasana cukup hening sampai umma siwon membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kau kenal dengan putraku?" tanya mama choi sambil memandang tajam ke arah kyuhyun, kyuhyun berdeham karena terkejut mendapat pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari wanita tengah baya di hadapannya.

"Be-belum lama, baru sekitar 2 bulan ini, nyonya Choi"

"Kalian sudah jalan-jalan ke mana saja?" giliran appa Choi yang bertanya sama dinginnya. Bukan hanya kyuhyun, namun siwon pun merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan kedua orangtuanya pada gadis yang telah dia proklamirkan sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Appa, umma, bisakah nanti saja bertanyanya? bukankah kita akan makan malam?" siwon menggenggam tangan kyuhyun yang berkeringat di bawah meja.

"Wae? sejak kapan aku tidak boleh bertanya pada wanita yang kau kenalkan pada kami?" jawab nyonya choi, hati kyuhyun sedikit mencelos. Jadi sudah berapa wanita yang dikenalkan pada orangtua siwon?

"Umma, apa mak-" kata-kata siwon terhenti karena appanya mengangkat tangannya ke arah siwon menandakan siwon untuk berhenti bicara.

"Lalu, apa saja yang sudah siwon belikan untukmu, hm? berapa banyak?" tanya appa choi. Kyuhyun tersentak, bagaimana mungkin keluarga siwon memperlakukannya seperti ini. Tanpa sadar wajah kyuhyun mulai memerah menahan amarah.

"Appa! apa maksud pertanyaan appa?!" siwon berdiri dari bangkunya dengan sedikit menggebrak meja dan menatap nyalang ke arah kedua orangtuanya. Kyuhyun memegang tangan siwon, memintanya untuk kembali duduk.

"Mianhae, tuan dan nyonya Choi, saya memang bukan dari keluarga kaya, saya bahkan kuliah dengan mencari biaya sendiri, tapi bukan berarti saya mendekati putra anda untuk mempermudah hidup saya secara materi. Anda salah jika menganggap semua orang hanya membutuhkan uang, karena bagi saya hati Choi Siwon sudah cukup" Kyuhyun memandang tegas pasangan yang telah melahirkan Siwon.

"Lanjutkan saja makan malam kalian, mungkin lain waktu aku bisa ikut bergabung" kyuhyun menatap siwon sekilas dan bergegas berdiri. Namun baru saja kyuhyun berbalik dan akan melangkah tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara tepuk tangan di belakang punggungnya, kyuhyun berbalik dan mendapati wajah bingung siwon dan jiwon serta joongki, berbeda dengan dengan mama dan appa choi yang kini terkikik sambil bertepuk tangan. Kyuhyun mematung.

Tanpa kyuhyun sadari, nyonya choi sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan menarik kyuhyun dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Mianhae kyuhyun-ah. Ini semua rencana suamiku dan aku untuk berakting seperti ini. Mianhae" ketiga orang lain yang masih terkejut sesaat seperti terbangun kembali.

"Yak umma! kau membuatku dan Joongki oppa hampir jantungan!" teriak Jiwon, sedangkan joongki hanya bisa mendesah lega. Siwon mendengus kesal dan segera berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri kyuhyun yang masih dipeluk oleh ummanya, sedikit menarik paksa tubuh kyuhyun agar terlepas dari nyonya Choi. Siwon mendudukkan kyuhyun di kursi dan siwon bersimpuh di hadapannya, tidak mempedulian 4 pasang mata lain memperhatikannya, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya menunduk tak bersuara.

"Hai, baby. Lihat aku" siwon mengangkat dagu kyuhyun untuk menatapnya, siwon tau kyuhyun pasti sempat kesal dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bohongan orang tuanya, terbukti dari mata kyuhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau marah?" kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan, umma dan appa tidak bermaksud seperti itu, mere-" siwon terkejut karena tiba-tiba kyuhyun menubrukkan dirinya ke tubuh siwon, memeluk leher siwon dengan kedua lengannya, siwon bisa merasakan bahunya basah yang pasti dari airmata kyuhyun, siwon membelai pelan punggung kyuhyun.

"Ssh..uljima..kau tau aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, hm? sejak kemarin kau sudah terlalu banyak menangis karenaku. Mianhae" kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap siwon sendu.

"Aniyo, aku tidak marah, aku hanya...lega. Aku takut kalau kedua orangtuamu membenciku" kata kyuhyun lirih.

"Aigoo, aku membuat calon menantuku menangis. Yeobo, ini semua karena changminie" kata umma siwon. Mendengar nama changmin disebut, sontak kyuhyun dan siwon menengok ke arah tuan dan nyonya choi. Nyonya choi mendudukkan diri di sebelah kyuhyun dengan suaminya berdiri tepat disebalahnya.

"Jadi setelah kemarin siwon mengatakan dia akan mengajak seorang perempuan untuk dikenalkan pada kami, kami sangat senang. lalu aku tau dari siwon kalau kau teman changminie. Kami menghubunginya, dan menanyakan tentangmu, tentu saja kami tau kau gadis baik seperti yang minnie bilang. Aku meminta changmin untuk mengambil gaun di butik langgananku dan menyerahkan padamu, namun changmin bilang dia akan merahasiakan dulu kalau aku memberimu dress, bahkan dia mengatakan pada kami untuk berakting sebagai calon mertua yang jahat. Emm..alasannya..agar kyuhyun bisa mengatakan dia mencintai siwon, begitu pesannya" kyuhyun dan siwon sama-sama ternganga.

"Dan kau mengatakan cukup memiliki hati Choi Siwon? oh, manisnya calon menantuku" kali ini appa siwon yang menanggapi. Kyuhyun kembali tertunduk malu, sedangkan wajah bingung siwon kini berganti dengan senyum cerah.

"Aww, baby. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sangat mencintaiku" siwon langsung memeluk tubuh kyuhyun namun kyuhyun mendorong tubuh siwon. Sedangkan 4 orang lainnya mulai tertawa.

"Terima kasih untuk gaunnya, Nyonya Choi. Begitu juga untuk makan malamnya, terima kasih, Tuan Choi" kyuhyun menunduk pada kedua orangtua siwon. Umma siwon membelai kepala kyuhyun lembut dan tersenyum padanya.

"Siwon tidak pernah mengenalkan wanita pada kami, dan kami yakin kau gadis yang tepat untuknya" Kyuhyun memeluk umma siwon singkat.

"Dan jangan panggil kami seperti itu, panggil saja eomonim dan aboeji" kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau tidak memelukku, baby?" siwon berusaha menggoda, kyuhyun memeletkan lidahnya. Mereka pun kembali duduk mengitari meja makan untuk bersiap menyantap hidangan yang tampak lezat itu.

"Ada makanan yang tidak kau sukai, kyuhyunnie?" tanya umma siwon, kyuhyun menggeleng kuat.

"Kyuhyun suka semua makanan, umma. Umma bisa melihat dari pipinya yang chubby ini" siwon mencubit pelan pipi kyuhyun, semua yang ada di meja makan tertawa renyah, sedangkan kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu, atau aku akan menciummu" bisik siwon yang membuat wajah kyuhyun memerah.

"Kau harus memberiku ciuman pertama yang romantis" bisik kyuhyun yang sukses membuat siwon menghentikan sendoknya.

Chup! siwon mengecup pipi kyuhyun sekilas, yang membuat kedua orangtua siwon tersenyum melihat semburat merah muda di pipi kyuhyun.

"Pasti, baby. Sekarang makanlah" kata siwon yang dijawab dengusan kyuhyun.

"Oh, dan aku akan membantumu membalas dendam pada changmin, kalau itu yang kamu inginkan" dan tiba-tiba senyum licik kyuhyun mengembang.

"Tentu saja. Tunggu pembalasanku, Chwang" gumam kyuhyun.

Dan Shim Changmin hanya perlu menunggu hari buruknya.

END


End file.
